The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Javeronica’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Alstroemeria cultivars with attractive flower color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in March, 2003 of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number JA 510, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number JAH231, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia since June, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.